1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is related to an electric illuminant display board which is based on the characteristics of light, reflection and refraction. The display board consists of two major parts--a front and a back part. Each part has its own peculiar form of display which is the most convenient, durable, and inexpensive. The front part is designed to create an illuminant display with a transparent acrylic plastic plate in which letters or pictures are grooved. The back part is designed to create an illuminant display by fitting together solid brick pieces of transparent acrylic plastic. These two forms are used in an electric illuminant display either independently or jointly in combination.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Neon display signs have usually been used to display figures by illuminating light. However, it is difficult to shape various delicate figures with neon tubes. Other disadvantages with neon tubes are their fragility, high cost, high wattage consumption, both for installation and for maintenance. There are some of the illumination signboards made of a transparent plate. However, they are lack of background illumination, not specific in location of a light source, limited in size, and complicated in manufacturing.